


Oscar the Grouch's Day Off

by outsideth3box



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 1000-3000 words, Animal Play, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-25
Updated: 2010-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsideth3box/pseuds/outsideth3box
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney have a day off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oscar the Grouch's Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [](http://community.livejournal.com/petplay_fanfic/profile)[**petplay_fanfic**](http://community.livejournal.com/petplay_fanfic/)'s Feline Challenge  
> Wordcount: 1,042  
> Warnings: animal role-play, M/M, No Sex  
> Disclaimer: not mine, no profit, no infringement intended.   
> Beta: [](http://darkhavens.livejournal.com/profile)[**darkhavens**](http://darkhavens.livejournal.com/), any mistakes left are purely my own.

When the cranky old tom opened his eyes, he was startled by his inability to see through the gray half-light and by the unexpected pressure along his side. He threw himself frantically, yowling, onto his back, already kicking with his hind paws.

"Hey now, no clawing the sheets!" The Man whipped the blankets back and light and vision returned. Oscar almost instantly relaxed back onto his side with a disgruntled _mraoowl_.

"You fell asleep and forgot you were under the blankets, didn't you?" Stroking a firm hand down Oscar's side, The Man chuckled when the cat completely ignored him.

"Grumpy, grumpy Oscar the Grouch. You think some treats would put you in a better mood? Hmm?" Oscar slitted his eyes at him. "Yeah, I don't, either, but let's give it a shot, shall we?" He scruffed the cat's shoulder and sat back.

Oscar licked crossly at his leg where The Man had rubbed the fur wrong and rolled over, climbed to his feet and down from the bed. He padded over to the desk where the treats were kept, and sat, staring at the drawer. He batted at the handle, which clinked enticingly, but the drawer didn't open.

"Maowwwrrr!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," The Man grumbled in his good-natured way, sat in the desk chair and pulled open the drawer. Inside was a delicious-smelling bag of beef jerky treats. Oscar stood on all fours, shook himself to fluff his fur attractively and then attempted an alluring _meow_ as The Man poured a few pieces into his hand.

"Are you flirting with me, you old goat? Crazy cat... here you go." Oscar sniffed at the small pile of treats in The Man's palm and took one carefully in his teeth. Then he turned away, walking a couple of steps before setting his jerky square on the floor, sniffing it again and licking at it lightly before picking it up and eating it in a flash, chewing loudly and smacking his mouth with pleasure.

As soon as the jerky was gone he went back to The Man, still in the chair, but no longer holding out a pile of treats.

"Maorrrrw!" Oscar scolded, lifted a paw and batted The Man's knee. "Maaaaooow!"

"Oh I see, I'm just supposed to sit here and be your treat dish, is that it?" In response, Oscar headbutted The Man's shin because, like all cats, he firmly believed that proper training of humans involved a lot of positive reinforcement.

  
The palmful of beef jerky reappeared and Oscar snitched two this time, just in case. After he had finished the pile of treats he sniffed The Man's empty palm, gave it a couple of licks, then sat back to wash his face, licking his paw and scrubbing his cheeks, fastidiously removing every trace of beef scent or smear of flavor.

Face washing evolved into a grooming session and The Man gave Oscar a couple of fond strokes down his back. Returning to the bed, The Man made himself comfortable against the headboard and snapped open a magazine.

The crinkling of the pages of the magazine drew Oscar like a catnip mouse. He went immediately into Stealth Mode and sneaked closer, low to the ground, wide-blown pupils fixed on the shiny paper. Positioning himself perfectly, butt waggling in anticipation, Oscar pounced up onto the bed and swatted the magazine out of The Man's hands and it sailed over the edge of the bed. He jumped back down to the floor and pounced again, flipping the magazine through the air, then chasing it while The Man laughed behind him.

"Hey, crazy cat! Listen, buddy, it's not like I can go down to the corner newsstand and buy another if you shred that, come on now!" Reaching down for his magazine was a mistake and Oscar's claws flashed across The Man's wrist.

"Ow! Hey!"

Oscar flattened himself to the floor and hissed, loudly informing The Man that the scratch was The Man's fault entirely for trying to steal his toy. After making himself clear on that subject he stalked off to the corner and threw himself down to sulk. Really! If The Man didn't want to tempt him with the crinkly, shiny paper, why did he snap it so seductively? Why did he make certain to flip the pages just _exactly_ so that they caught the light and reflected it directly into Oscar's eyes?

The intensity with which Oscar ignored The Man's trek to the bathroom to disinfect the scratch was matched only by the glare received by the knee that nudged him when The Man came back out and sat beside Oscar on the floor.

"I'm sorry."

"Mrrrroww!"

"I know, I should have read a book instead, I know you like to wrestle with magazines and papers. I should have known that would happen. I'm sorry." The Man placed his hand tentatively on Oscar's side and gave a light, soothing stroke. Oscar glared again, but didn't protest. The caresses became smooth, rhythmic, and the gentle touch eventually rubbed away Oscar's bad mood, and he laid his head down on his paws and, purring, fell asleep.

####

"Mmmmmrrrgh!"

Rodney sat up, stretching and rubbing his face, blinking rapidly.

"Rodney?" John was sitting at the desk watching a movie on his laptop, with the chair turned so that he could see the room where Rodney was now standing.

"What time is it?" He could probably get dressed and go to the lab for a few hours. Or, ooh, food!

"Time for you to have something to eat. I was getting ready to wake you up for some dinner."

"Food. I could eat, yeah. Maybe go to the lab after."

"Nope. After, we are coming back here and doing filthy things to each other until we fall asleep."

"I just woke up!"

"From a ten minute nap. Besides, it's still our day off. No lab. Filthy things."

John was grinning widely and it was frighteningly contagious when he did. Rodney found himself acquiescing almost against his will, smiling like a fool. He felt so relaxed and rested, as if he had slept all day, but better. And an evening of filthy behavior with John sounded like just the perfect way to end his day.

  



End file.
